The present invention relates to the field of pouches for containing personal articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,194 issued to Hinz discloses a body mounted pouch for carrying various items such as eyeglasses, wallets, credit cards which are not easily carried in a trouser pocket, which pocket is often not even present in a woman's outfit. U.S. Pat No. 3,678,977 issued to Baumgartner states that a ladies "overarm carrying bag" is provided "which serves the purpose of a lady's handbag, a shopping bag or a travel bag and wherein there are provided a series of different pockets each of which is adapted for a particular use." Thus the teaching of a number of bulky article containing pouches e.g. shopping bag or pocket book, mechanically hanging from the forearm of the user is suggested by the last mentioned prior art patent. The items in these bulky pouches can be readily snatched by a thief and in any event are not compatable to quick and easy visual access by the driver of a vehicle, typically an automobile, operating a personal communicator, which is an important objective of the present invention.
Quick and easy access to a number of personal articles carried by a person, with a relatively enhanced degree of security, is desired. Pockets, when available, or pocketbooks provide fairly rapid access but the articles therein are not secure. Articles in pockets can be easily lost or stolen. Pocketbooks are often snatched from the owner by a thief The ubiquitous money belt provides substantial security against snatching but access is limited to retrieve articles.